


【你X里德尔】凤凰盘蛇 R（ABO）

by AfricanEmirates



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Original Female Character, Bottom Tom Riddle, F/M, Omega Tom Riddle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanEmirates/pseuds/AfricanEmirates
Summary: 女A男O，gb向警告（你是上面那个！！！）强制标记！魔杖play！！天雷滚滚请自带避雷针！！！你是Alpha，V殿是Omega（我终于对里德尔动手了，想搞gb好久好久了，苦于找不到男主）格兰芬多的正义的黑魔法大师女AlphaX斯莱特林的邪恶的黑魔王男Omega你牛的一批，你是霍格沃茨最靓的1。你不是善茬，你用黑魔法造福社会（大雾）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【你X里德尔】凤凰盘蛇 R（ABO）

【1】  
黑魔标记让你不止一次质疑汤姆·里德尔——现在是伏地魔（而你仍然习惯称呼他原名）那糟糕的审美。毫无艺术感可言，与隔壁简洁大气的圣徒标志形成鲜明对比。

但你不得不接受它的烙印，这是你唯一的机会，让那个不可一世的黑魔王露出破绽的唯一机会。你们整整斗了十年，从一年级到里德尔成为黑魔王，他和她永无止境地争斗，最后你死在了阿瓦达索命的诅咒下。

所有人都是这样认为的，包括邓布利多，包括汤姆·里德尔。

但复仇的灵魂不曾沉寂，你从地狱爬回了人间只花了三年，不是里德尔那恶心的魂器，是依靠别的什么方法。你是个格兰芬多，但你同时也是一位黑魔法大师，一位“邪恶”的女Alpha。

你把那一头红色的卷发染成黑色，戴上黑色的美瞳，麻瓜的技术往往能造成意想不到的效果，特别是面对汤姆·里德尔——这个痛恨麻瓜与混血的混血魔王。

你显然没有任何恐惧他的理由，他有什么值得称道的？无非是容貌，谈吐，智慧和他那不可一世的强大的黑魔法。

但如果你从十一岁时便和他作为同学，和他争夺了六年年纪第一，并且在有求必应室一起研究了不少年份的黑魔法——那你也不会有任何恐惧他的理由。即使是那道阿瓦达索命的绿光，也不足以让你退避半分。

格兰芬多从不缺乏勇气，你从不缺乏从容赴死的勇气，却也从不会善良到放弃复仇。你并非一般意义上的格兰芬多，这从你擅长黑魔法便可见一斑。

你伸出手，任凭那令人作呕的灼痛感从手臂蔓延到心脏，但你知道你得逞了。你花了三年，利用Alpha与Omega天生的吸引与纠缠，创造出了有史以来最恶劣人的黑魔法——专门针对Omega，把不平等的性别压制扩大到了极致。

你确信你销毁了一切有关这个魔法的资料，它只存在于你的大脑里，而你恰好是大脑封闭术的高手。它不该被用于伤害他人——你坚持着自己的绝对正义，它只是为一个人量身定做的。

你抬起头，卸去了身上的伪装，你满意地看到他难以置信且怒不可遏的眼神，时间没有在汤姆·里德尔身上留下太多痕迹，他的五官一如既往的深邃，血红色的竖瞳埋藏着一种邪恶的艳丽。你最初就是见色起意，只是一发不可收拾。

你掐着他的手腕把他甩进房间里，狠狠摔门，加上几个黑魔法恶咒。你居高临下地俯视他，在他满含仇恨与狂怒的眼中露出一个不那么“格兰芬多”、却“黑魔王”极了的笑容。

魔法的作用开始蔓延，俊美的男人瘫倒在墙角，醇厚甜美的葡萄酒的香气如潮水般快速漫散，那是你极为熟悉的味道，也是只有你才熟悉的味道。

汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，伟大的lord Voldemort，不可一世的黑魔王是个Omega。

而你曾经是他的Alpha，临时的。

【2】  
发/情/期的高热让伟大的黑魔王失去了一切，冷静、优雅和他强大的魔力，这些都在那充满压迫感的属于Alpha的信息素下瓦解。

自从和你一起研究出那个独特的魔法，他再也没有经历过Omega耻辱的“生理缺陷”。让里德尔感觉耻辱的事太多了，他的血统，他的出身，还有他的性别。

直到分化之前他一直确信自己会是一个强大的Alpha，所有人都是这样认为的。但现实给他了一个大大的巴掌，很响亮，打的生疼，让他屈辱地五体投地。

他分化为了Omega，而他的死对头，身为格兰芬多的你，分化成了Alpha。

里德尔花了整整一周对抗自己身为Omega的特别性/征，却在愈演愈烈的发/情/期下缴械投降。黑魔王优点不少，能屈能伸是其中的重中之重，卑躬屈膝对他来说并非难事。

他迫切地找到你，告诉你他分化为Omega的事实，信誓旦旦地请求你为他做临时标记，并希望你为他保密。

你欣然答应了这个两面三刀的混蛋，当然，那时候你简直把他当做自己的知己。你是个沉迷黑魔法的格兰芬多，你坚信只要魔法用在对的地方，无论黑白，都是正义的、正确的。黑魔法会让人沉迷力量，但你自信意志坚定，不曾屈服于黑暗。

你们拥有看似相同的梦想，你第一次闻到了他的信息素的味道——上了年份的醇香的红酒，你感到无法抑制的沉醉。哪有什么酒后/乱/性，无非都是处心积虑，你尊重汤姆，你相信总有一天，你们会走到一起。

通通放屁。

【3】  
你一直确信黑魔法可以造福社会，汤姆·里德尔看上去支持你的观点，可到最后你才发现，他根本是想用黑魔法报复社会。

邓布利多和格林德沃好歹是为了同一个“greater good”滚进谷仓，你和汤姆·里德尔压根是同床异梦。你为他进行临时标记了六年，最后等来了阿瓦达索命的绿光。

爱过？呸。

你抹去嘴角因黑魔法反噬流下的鲜血，胸口钻心的疼，但比起里德尔的钻心咒算不了什么。你一步步朝着瘫倒在地的黑魔王走去，就像很多年前一样，但目的却截然不同了。

“Crucio（钻心剜骨）！”绿色领带的斯莱特林掀起强大的紫杉木魔杖，艳红色的魔光一闪而过。斯莱特林级长有些狼狈的后退三步，接上了一个Impedimento（障碍重重）。

“Colloportus（禁锢咒）！”红发的女巫仓促迎战，只来得及挑起一发紧箍咒，却结结实实挨了未来的黑魔王的一记钻心咒。剧烈的疼痛感从胸口爆开，你向后踉跄两步，勉强稳住身体。

“我赢了。”里德尔撩开自己凌乱的刘海，他傲慢地笑了笑，伸手擦去额角的汗水。紫杉木魔杖虚指着你的面庞，但你看得出来，他已经灯油枯尽，施展不出任何强大的魔法了。

“Crucio（钻心剜骨）！”你猛然朝他露出一个微笑，鲜艳的红色在杖尖一闪而过，击中了里德尔的胸口。

“呃！”斯莱特林的级长发出一声痛苦的呜/咽，紫杉木魔杖脱手，同样强大的魔力，同样高超的黑魔法技艺，里德尔忍受的痛苦和你完全不相上下。

这也是格兰芬多和斯莱特林间的约定，他们的对练以钻心咒封顶，生死相搏，不到魔力耗尽的最后一刻绝不停手。

“是我赢了，里德尔学长。”你忍着钻心咒的余韵喘息着，黄梨木的魔杖指向里德尔的胸口，“钻心咒不是不可战胜的。”

俊美的青年挣扎着抬起头，他盯着你的眼神阴冷极了，你知道那是他狂怒的前兆。但你很快发现了不对劲的地方——里德尔正用一双血红色的眼睛盯着你，人类的圆瞳化作了爬行动物可怖的竖瞳，你被他盯着，就仿佛被一条毒蛇锁定。

“里德尔学长……”你迅速察觉到发生了什么。这是只有你知道的秘辛，汤姆·里德尔在他的发/情/期间，瞳孔会变成鲜艳的血色蛇瞳。那源自于他的血统，他是斯莱特林的继承人，你知道。

“汤姆，你发/情了？！”

“哈……拜你所赐，蠢货狮子。”里德尔一把拽住你的领子，血红的蛇瞳闪烁着阴冷的光，但那些狠毒与愤怒迅速软化下来，你的信息素让他感到烦躁，同样也让他感到了深刻的慰藉，“因为你的钻心咒，如你所见，提前了。”

“我得抱歉。”你有些尴尬地靠近他，Omega酒香味的信息素随着你的靠近愈发浓郁，你听到里德尔极致压抑的喘/息，带着轻微上挑的尾音，像是奶猫在你身上抓挠。但他是条毒蛇，危险的毒蛇，容不得半分轻视。

问：一个身体健康的年轻Alpha面对一个发/情的Omega，这个Omega还是Alpha颇有好感的多年好友，会发生什么？

答：你是个好人。

天知道发/情/期的Omega对Alpha有多强的吸引力，更强烈的是征服欲。你们斗了六年，你比里德尔小一届，而他明年就要毕业，离开霍格沃茨，走向更广阔的远方，你们的斗争会出现一个不大不小的断层。

强制标记他。这样的渴望愈演愈烈。

但你同样尊重他，暴露自己的第二性别是里德尔的慷慨，你们是朋友，是为共同理想奋斗的战友。你努力压抑着欲/望接近他，扶着他的肩膀让他俯身，露出Omega最脆弱的脖颈。

你太过熟悉临时标记的流程，你抵抗着里德尔迷人的酒香，准确找到Omega后颈处的腺体，轻轻咬破一小块，让自己的信息素尽可能温柔的安抚他。成效不错，里德尔渐渐平静下来，他无声地闭上双眼。

“最近我有一个想法。”里德尔虚弱的靠在你的肩头，刘海被汗水浸透，他在外人面前永远是光鲜亮丽、强大无匹的，只有你见过他的脆弱。里德尔抬起眼皮看了你一眼，示意你讲下去。

“一个独特的魔法炼金产品，能够彻底抑制Omega的发/情/期，我想你会需要这个。”你诚恳地对他说。

“我相信你。”你看到里德尔露出一个苍白的笑容，他强撑着伸手按住你的肩膀，你能看到他眼中迫切的渴望，“没有你做不到的事情，我从未质疑过这一点。”

也许是晚霞太美，也许是一贯强大的人暴露了自己的苍白与脆弱，也许是信息素作怪，又或许是里德尔的容颜太美，你的心跳骤然加速。

“I promise,sir.”

你斩钉截铁地许下了错误的诺言。

【4】  
“这不可能，这绝不可能！”黑魔王缩在墙角喘息着，他近乎目眦欲裂，他难以置信地盯着你，像是看到恶鬼还魂索命，又像是看到传奇再现时无尽的贪婪，“我的索命咒……”

“你的索命咒很完美，汤姆。我死了，死的不能再死，但复仇总会让人回光返照，我不得不回到这里，做完我该做的事。”你一步步走向他，像是丧钟轰鸣。

你们已经很近了，你在他身边蹲下，和那双蛇一般阴毒的眼睛对视，那醇厚的酒香浓郁的令人窒息，你看到他的眉眼渐渐软化下来，那种脆弱的惊艳再次回到了里德尔的身上。

“我该想到的，你回来了，死亡阻止不了强大的你，我亲爱的老朋友。”你看到里德尔露出一个笑容，他就像是罂粟，最美丽的危险，最危险的美丽，让人恐惧，让人望而却步，却对同样强大的你具有致命的吸引力，“我杀了你，但我无时无刻不在想念着你——和你的气味。”

里德尔挑起你鬓边柔软的红色发丝，极尽罪恶的温柔，他的瞳孔闪烁着，呈现出一种虚伪却迷人的迷恋。血红色的罂粟花盛放，它枝蔓柔韧，蛇一般蜿蜒着。

“你……”你确信自己有一瞬间的失神。几乎是在你放松警惕的刹那，一切虚幻的柔情蜜意都化作了疯狂与狠毒，里德尔俊美的容颜骤然扭曲，紫杉木魔杖从他的袖口滑出，阴冷的魔力蠢蠢欲动。

“Avada——”

“Expelliarmus！（除你武器）”绿色的魔光尚未凝实，红光一现，紫杉木魔杖被你轻而易举地击飞。里德尔咳出一口鲜血，他的脸色更苍白了，在灯光下几近透明，阿瓦达索命咒的反噬可不是闹着玩的。

“紫杉木魔杖飞来。”你随意挥手便召回了里德尔的魔杖，你用那根强大的魔杖挑开了它主人的领结，接着是衬衫。里德尔大口大口地喘/息着，他已经没有能力反抗了——你太了解他，他的偷袭不可能成功，你太了解他的恶毒与反复无常。

“你想做什么。”里德尔似乎想怒吼，但杀意凛然的话语到嘴边便软成了细碎的呢喃，他的五官抽搐了几下，唯有那双血色的瞳仁还凶戾异常。

“强制标记你。”你扯开他的巫师袍，在他几乎疯狂的杀意中露出一个快意的微笑，“我早该这样做的，汤姆。”

“或者说——满口谎言的黑魔王殿下。”

【5】  
你得知里德尔背叛了你们的理想时，弗利蒙·波特已经因为他的钻心咒陷入了深度昏迷。事实上，“理想”从未存在过，不过是你的年少轻狂与一厢情愿，不过是黑魔王人生中一场伟大的骗局。

你偶尔会觉得，你和里德尔像极了邓布利多和格林德沃。但你错了，最伟大的黑白巫师彼此相爱，而你们之间不过一个“欺骗”便能精准概括。

黑巫师和黑魔王间的战斗不值得称道，无非是黑魔法禁咒无意义的叠加，以及同样邪恶的魔力的彼此冲撞。

“Crucio——

钻心咒早已烂熟于心，你们同时念出这个恶毒的咒语。血红色的魔光照亮黑夜，可怖的魔力以你们为中心爆炸，摧枯拉朽，若有普通巫师出现在附近，恐怕会被强大的魔力波动压制到昏迷。

人尽皆知伟大的黑魔王Voldemort，而你不过是个籍籍无名的格兰芬多。

你和他斗了大半辈子，输赢参半，却从未感到如此无力。多年未见，昔日故友的魔力增长到了一个不可理喻的境界，强大如你也不由得力不从心——那是非正常的魔力增长，你想起魂器，你们曾共同讨论过。

透过魔光，你隐约看到汤姆·里德尔笑了，笑的狰狞扭曲，活像地狱里爬出的恶魔，又像精神病院里逃出的疯子。你在他血红的瞳仁中看到了狂热，看到了征服的快感，看到了褪尽屈辱后的病态的高傲。

你强忍着钻心咒的痛楚站直身子，却不想绿光接踵而来，击中你的身躯，你的意识逐渐模糊，耳边只剩下一抹余音。

“Avada Kedavra。”是里德尔的声音。

【6】  
你掐着黑魔王的脖子把他粗暴地按在墙上，你想这么干已经很久了，每一天，每一夜，你回想起背叛、死亡与欺骗，仇恨的怒火一遍遍拷打你的肉身。

外人眼中的黑魔王强大、冷酷、残忍，他是一个纯血的符号，是暴君的代名词，他未尝败绩，他是一位凶残暴虐的Alpha。而你眼中的里德尔却截然不同，他是一个Omega，在人的躯壳中潜藏着属于野兽的病态的狂热。

你用他自己的魔杖挑开他的衣服，露出大片大片苍白的皮肤。里德尔大汗淋漓，完全浸透了他的衬衫，他颤抖着，似乎在与Omega的生理本能抗争着，但那不过是徒劳。

“我确信我始终尊重着你，里德尔学长。”你忍不住粗暴地扯过里德尔的头发，毫不畏惧地与他对视，你感到一阵荒谬，“我承认我喜欢你，汤姆，但正是因为喜欢所以尊重，我曾以为我们是挚友，我以为我们彼此尊——”

“闭嘴！”里德尔突然暴喝出声。他显然是恼羞成怒了，他挣扎着起身想要攻击你，却虚弱地瘫软下去，怒吼软作了其它什么丢人的声音，“蠢货，从我身上滚下来！”

“你知道这不可能，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。”你咬牙切齿地笑着，掐着男人脖子的手微微收紧，里德尔因为窒息发出一声痛苦的呻吟，“我说过，我今天是来强制标记你的。”

一个接受了你十年临时标记的Omega能抵抗你多少？你轻而易举的地扯下了里德尔的外袍，他的身上除了汗水，还有别的一些什么。这也是黑魔王最痛恨的一点，他理所应当万人之上，而他作为Omega，注定要居人之下。

情热让里德尔浑身染上一层艳红，他只能眼睁睁看你扯下他的西裤，用力把他反压在地板上，你的信息素对他来说无异于毒品，他无法控制身体对你的本能的渴望。

你从未碰过任何其它的Beta与Omega，你一直在为里德尔临时标记，再去招惹其它人是一件非常无礼的事情，但Alpha的本能教导你该怎么做。

里德尔自始至终面无表情，但他忍不住将脸紧贴冰冷的地面。他拼尽全力压抑着欲望，指甲深深嵌入掌心，疼痛让他勉强清醒，他从未放弃算计与逃脱的可能性。

坚持不懈，同样是黑魔王的美德。

直到身后传来冰凉而坚硬的触感，里德尔的大脑才陷入一个短暂的空白。他有些难以置信地张了张嘴，肩膀无法抑制地微微抽搐，血红色瞳仁中先是爆发出无尽的羞恼，随后迅速涣散。

“泥巴种，你怎么敢？！”伟大的黑魔王花了整整十秒才反应过来你做了什么，没有巫师会忘记自己的魔杖，紫杉木的每一个纹路他都铭记在心，魔杖就像是他身体的一部分。而这个触感，绝不会错的。

“你最好闭嘴。”你扯起嘴角，把紫杉木魔杖往里捅了捅，里德尔发出一声濒死的怒吼，指甲在地面上抓挠，发出刺耳的声响。

“我不会——”放过你。黑魔王的双眼一片血红。

“彼此彼此。”你露出一个满含报复与快感的笑容。你想你现在大概是扭曲的，不成人形，就如同一头丑陋的野兽，神经质而疯狂。那个会和里德尔学长抢糖的傻白甜格兰芬多早就死在阿瓦达索命下了。

紫杉木魔杖在他的主人的体内无情的搅动，你看到里德尔的指尖不停抽动，低哑的呻吟声支离破碎。你还听到了牙齿磨动的声音。

你把紫杉木魔杖从他的身后拔出来，随手丢在不远处，突如其来的空虚让里德尔呼吸一滞，他无意识地扭了扭腰，本能地寻求更多的慰藉。但他很快找回了理智，你看到有血从他的嘴角流下，他咬破了自己的舌头。

你抓着他的头发把他提起来，按在墙上，随后终于做了那个你一直想做，却从未行动过的事情。

上他。

再冷硬暴戾的男人，他的体内都是柔软的。你看到里德尔瞬间涣散的眼神，听到他带着颤音地抽气，他的心理愈发愤怒疯狂，生理却愈发愉悦与不堪入目。

黑巫师的魔法袍从他肩头滑下，露出男人背后大片的裸露的白皙的皮肤，有汗水顺着蝴蝶骨下滑，没入肌肉的纹路中，他的后背随着他剧烈的喘息不断起伏。红酒的气味变得甜腻。

人们徒知黑魔王的暴戾无常，却不知那邪恶的黑袍之下，究竟是如何俊美的容颜。

“里德尔学长，你无法拒绝我。”你并不怜惜地折腾他，你低头咬住他的耳垂，顺着他的耳廓舔舐，听他愤怒的颤音。

“闭嘴……”里德尔猛然喘气。

“你无法拒绝我，所以你选择杀掉我。”你的语速陡然急促起来，像是迫切地想要证明什么，“我说的对吗？里德尔学——”

“我说我让你闭嘴！！”Omega猛然扯过你红色的发丝，你狠狠冲撞让他被迫失声，那些恶毒的谩骂与诅咒被里德尔咽回肚子里，你听到他的呜咽染上了哭腔。

“你求我我就闭嘴。”你掐住他的腰，语速飞快。里德尔大概是意识模糊了，但他还是满含恶意地勾起唇角，眼神疯狂：“哈……泥巴种，呃，做梦去吧。”

回应黑魔王的是愈发涨大的欲望。

里德尔不会让任何人把他压在身下，但这不代表他不懂AO之间堪称Alpha完全掌控的性。Alpha在Omega体内成结，下一步就是完全标记，他们的灵魂从此紧密相连。

你的鼻尖触碰到里德尔的后颈，过往的十年，你曾一次又一次凑近Omega的腺体，为他临时标记。而一切的终结当在此处。

你毫不犹豫地一口咬下。

你像是喝下了一杯上好的罗曼尼·康帝，你闻到了浓烈的血腥味，随着红酒一同涌入你的喉口，停留在你的胃。你能感受到你的信息素入侵了里德尔的身体，摧枯拉朽，Omega像是被施展了定身术，浑身僵硬。

完全标记本该伴随着强烈的性高潮，你缓慢地舔舐着他后颈的伤口，却掐住了他性器的头部。你听到里德尔发出一声委屈的怒吼，他双手剧烈的颤抖着。

“求我。”你露出一个冷笑。

随后是漫长的沉默。你感受到黑魔王的身体不停颤抖着，他的刘海已经湿透了，一丝一丝粘在额角，他的眼窝比之前更深陷，血红的瞳仁像是最上等的红宝石，满溢着情欲，一片水雾。

你看到他的嘴角抽了抽，你愈发肆无忌惮地释放出自己的信息素，他又忍耐了很久，你失去了时间的概念，只记得在很久很久之后，俊美的男人动了动嘴唇，发出一个很轻很轻的音节。

“please.”

低沉的声线被情欲点缀，显然本能的兽性战胜了他的理智。第一次求饶就像是打开了闸口，他抬起手攥住你的手腕，歇斯底里地恳求：“please.”

你捂住他的嘴再次贯穿了他，你感到食指一阵刺痛，里德尔发出一声濒死般的呻吟，随后像朵云彩一般绵软。你从他永远冷厉自持的脸上看到了大片大片的空白，你偶然间感受到滚烫的液体流过你的指缝，是眼泪。

你的手一路下滑，从脸颊到下巴，划过他滚动的喉结，直到锁骨和胸膛。

男人的喘息声越来越弱，你不得不承认你大意了。里德尔猛然瞪大眼睛，念出一句格外尖锐的魔咒：“魔杖飞来！”

紫杉木魔杖被他稳稳握在掌心，他抓着你的长发骤然转身，魔杖抵着你的心脏，里德尔尖锐地喊出咒语“Avada——Crucio！！”死咒在半途转变为了钻心咒，极致的痛苦让你眼前发黑，你被里德尔一把推倒在地。

Omega无法杀死他的Alpha，同样，Alpha也无法杀死他的Omega。在完全标记之后。

就像格林德沃和邓布利多，他们怀着必死的觉悟，却不能以命相搏。

“Crucio！Crucio！！Crucio！！！”里德尔又往你身上丢了三个钻心咒，或许他想用叠加的钻心咒逼疯你。但这没有任何用处，钻心咒不是不可战胜的，疼痛不是不可忍受的。

无能狂怒啊，我亲爱的里德尔学长。

你朦胧中睁开双眼，里德尔努力拢起自己的黑色长袍，但你知道那不过是他在掩饰自己的不堪入目。你听到他愤怒的喘息，他的紫杉木魔杖指着你，却施展不出更恶毒的魔法。

你露出一个挑衅的微笑。

“Disapparation！（幻影移形）”最后的最后，黑魔王咬牙切齿地挥动魔杖，暴喝出了幻影移形的咒语。他漆黑的身影骤然消失，却留下一整屋糜烂不堪的红酒的糜香。

你躺在地上，半晌，笑的歇斯底里。

【7】  
“也许我该感到惊讶，孩子。”红发的男巫站在窗边，清晨的阳光为他俊美的侧颜镀上一层温柔的金边。他和你有着不同的红发，你的更明亮，而他的更深沉，像是岁月的沧桑。

“黑魔法无所不能。”你笑了笑。

“我也许是在惊讶别的什么。”邓布利多凝视着自己的掌心，他的鬓角已经添置了几根白色的发丝。

“我标记了他，仅此而已。”你没有接受邓布利多的蜂蜜糖，而是要了杯红酒。你喝了一口便放下了，半点不及里德尔的醇香，“我早该这么做的。”

邓布利多看向你，那双美丽的蓝眼睛像是天空，又像是海洋，它历经世事变迁，却从未沾染半分尘埃：“孩子，是你，你让我感到惊讶。”

“就像您的黑魔王所说的那样，for the greater good，邓布利多教授，我从未忘却我的原则，我从未背叛我的理想。”你笑着回复他。你知道邓布利多在看什么，不是格林德沃，不是任何人，是阿不思·帕西瓦尔·邓布利多自己。

“I believe you,child.”红发的男巫露出一个疲倦的笑容。

“您与格林德沃先生赢在爱，输在爱。而我和汤姆？我们赢在欺骗，输在仇恨。”你垂下眼眸，做出了最后的告别，“接下来是我们的战场了，教授，我不会让我的Omega得逞。您和您的Alpha——你们已经很幸福了，你们可以更幸福。”

交给我。

“也许爱过，但那早已不重要了，教授。您是人，格林德沃先生也是人。”

“但他是一条蛇，而我是他的凤凰。”


End file.
